What a big mistake
by sheren
Summary: Republish with many changes, ungkapan perasaan yg membawa penyesalan. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan hubungan mereka? R&R please...


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning:**

**Abal, membosankan, alur kecepatan, gaje, cerita pasaran, typo merajalela, OOC, de el el**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

*******"Happy reading"*******

'**Naruto POV'**

"Kau gila Dobe? Aku ini masih normal, NORMAL!" itulah jawaban yang diberikannya padaku atas pernyataan cintaku padanya. Hatiku rasanya hancur berkeping-keping, memang aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasanku ini padanya dan aku juga tidak berharap dia membalas perasaan ku, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya saja supaya ada kelegaan dalam hati ini.

"A-aku" apa yang harus kukatakan… aku benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata.

"Hn, cukup! **KAU MENJIJIKKAN**!" setelah berkata seperti itu diapun berlalu meninggalkanku.

"Sasuke! Tunggu!" teriakku namun sia-sia. Teriakanku tak ada gunanya, Sasuke tetap pergi meninggalkanku sendirian disana.

'**End Naruto POV'**

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya dengan wajah kesal, ia mengumpat sepanjang jalan serta hawa hitam pekat yang menyelimutinya membuat orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya bergidik.

'**Sasuke POV'**

Apa-apaan si Dobe itu. Dia sudah gila ya? Ini menjijikkan! Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir apa sih yang ada dalam otak dobenya itu? Aku masih suka perempuan berdada besar. Masa aku yang keren ini suka sama laki-laki? Yah… walau dia cukup manis sih….(stop apa yang kupikirkan!) Apa kata dunia. (narsisnya gak ketulungan nih anak*PLAk*di tabok Sasuke).

'**End Sasuke POV'**

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian pengungkapan rasa yang dilakukan Naruto pada Sasuke, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya dari kecil. Hal inilah yang ditakutkan Naruto jika dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke yang hanya berbuah penyesalan. Setiap hari selama seminggu ini Sasuke selalu mengacuhkan Naruto, ketika Naruto hendak menyapanya Sasuke langsung pergi begitu saja. Terkesan menjauh memang, dalam pikirannya Sasuke tidak ingin lagi dekat-dekat dengan bocah Uzumaki yang berisik plus menjijikkan dimatanya. Sasuke memandang Naruto Bagai memandang orang yang terkena penyakit tertular dan ia tidak ingin sampai ketularan.

Sikap Sassuke yang selalu mengacuhkannya benar-benar membuat Naruto Down, ia berubah jadi sosok yang pemurung bagaikan kehilangan cahaya.

"Sudahlah Naruto jangan dipikirkan lagi, lupakan saja si Uchiha berengsek itu!" ucap kiba padaku. Kiba adalah sahabat Naruto setelah Sasuke. Pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya ini memang sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai saudaranya sendiri, karenanya ia tidak ingin melihat Naruto bersedih.

"Aku ingin Kiba, tapi tak bisa…" ungkap Naruto. Naruto benar-benar menyesal telah mengungkapkan semuanya pada Sasuke.

"Seandainya aku tidak pernah mengungkapkannya mungkin sekarang semua akan baik-baik saja, ya kan Kiba? Kata Naruto

Kiba tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi mengobati kesedihan Naruto ia benar- benar bingung, bagaimana agar sahabatnya ini berbahagia dan melupakan persoalannya dengan Sasuke.

**TENG TENG** **TENG**

Bel tanda selesainya pelajaran pun berbunyi dan disambut gembira oleh para penghuni Konoha Academy. Semua Siswa atau pun Siswi Konoha Acadeny berhamburan meninggalkan gedung tempat mereka menuntut ilmu tersebut.

Di perjalanan pulangya Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan sendirian menuju kediamannya. 'Kesempatan' pikir Naruto. Ini adalah kesempatan yang di berikan Tuhan padanya untuk berbaikan lagi dengan Sasuke. Naruto lantas menyusul Sasuke dengan harapan dapat berbaikan dan pulang bersama seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan karena mereka bertetangga.

"Sasuke" Naruto mencoba untuk menyapa Sasuke dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Mau apa lagi kau" jawab Sasuke sakarstik, ia benar benar merasa muak melihat Naruto.

"A-aku i-ingin bi-bicara" gagap Naruto

"Tidak ada lagi yang harus kita bicarakan Uzumaki!"Kata Sasuke

Naruto benar-benar terkejut, sekarang Sasuke tidak mau lagi menyebut namanya. Ia benar-benar tersakiti oleh sikap Sasuke ini, sementara Sasuke, tetap memandang sinis Naruto dengan wajah stoicnya andalannya.

"Ta-tapi… " gagap Naruto sambil memegang tangan Sasuke berharap sasuke mau mendengarkan penjelasan dan menerima maafnya.

"Lepas! Aku tidak mau ketularan menjadi gay sepertimu!" ucap Sasuke

Walau merasa tersakiti oleh kata-kata Sasuke Naruto tetap berusaha mengejar Sasuke supaya bisa berbaikan dengannya, supaya mereka dapat bersahabat lagi seperti dulu!

Sikap Naruto benar-benar membuat Sasuke muak, Naruto benar-benar memancing emosinya. Dan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi pikirnya.

"Heh kau itu benar-benar tidak punya otak ya! Aku muak melihatmu! Sana menghilang saja dari dunia ini! Kau benar-benar **MEMUAKKAN!**"

"Sa-sasu..."

"Lepas!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menggenggamnya dan mendorong Naruto hingga Naruto terjerembab. Tiba-tiba saja…

BRAK! sebuah truk lewat dan menghantam tubuh Naruto telak.

"DOBE!" teriak Sasuke ia benar-benar kaget Naruto yang tadi masih mengejar-ngejarnya sekarang tergeletak berlumuran darah karenanya, **KARENANYA**.

Ya ini semua salahnya. Sasuke segera berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"**NARUTO! BERTAHANLAH NARU... KUMOHON… SESEORANG TOLONG! PANGGIL AMBULANS SEGERA!" **

" Sa-sasuke… maaf… ak-aku.. mencintaimu…" ucap Naruto yang akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Naru… kumohon… bertahanlah… ma-maafkan aku…bukan begini maksudku…" isak Sasuke. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Naruto. Topeng stoic yang selama ini di pakainya hancur sudah, Ia sudah tidak peduli. Ia sadar Naruto mengejarnya hanya untuk berbaikan dan bisa berteman lagi dengannya. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan?.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh, maaf… Naruto maaf….." isak Sasuke lagi.

^88^

'**Konoha Hospital'**

Sasuke menunggu dengan perasaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan lagi bagaimana, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Sudah lebih dari satu jam Naruto berada di IGD dan Sasuke terus menunggu disana walaupun kedua orang tua Naruto sudah memintanya untuk pulang dam beristirahat, sudah ia putuskan untuk terus menunggu dan mencari tahu bagaimana keadaan Naruto didalam sana.

Tak lama kemudia Pintu ruangan IGD pun terbuka dan keluarlah seorang dokter dengan rambut hitam pendek yang Sasuke tahu bernama Shizune dari nametagnya.

"Shizune-san bagaimana keadaannya" tanya sasuke pada Shizune

"Oh, kau yang membawanya kemari kan, tenang saja dia baik-baik saja, tapi… ia tidak akan dapat berjalan lagi seperti biasanya. Yah… Naruto-kun mengalami kelumpuhan pada kedua kakinya.

Bagai tersambar petir Sasuke mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Naruto tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi?" ulang Sasuke memastikan pendengarannya. Ini pasti salah, Dokter ini pasti sedang bercanda pikirnya.

"Aku serius Sasuke kun" ulang Shizune seperti tahu Sasuke tengah meragukan penjelasannya tadi.

"Ti-tidak… ini bohong, pasti kau berbohong kan?" teriak Sasuke. ia benar-benar tidak suka ini, bagaimana mungkin semua ini terjadi, terlebih lagi ia menyadari semua ini salahnya, **SALAHNYA**. Kalimat itu teru terngiang-ngiang dipikiran Sasuke.

"Na-naru… Ma-maaaf…" kata sasuke yang akhirnya terjatuh dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

^88^

'**Naruto POV'**

Perlahan kubuka mataku dan tampaklah mata biruku yang bahkan lebih indah dari pada langit (kepedean nih anak), dulu ada seseorang yang pernah bicara seperti itu padaku, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Teme itu. ketika kucoba untuk menggerakkan sedikit badanku, rasa sakit yang teramat sangat langsung menyerang. Kucoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi. Ah… benar saja pantas badanku sakit begini aku kan habis ketabrak truk. Ajaib masih bisa hidup.

Kuedarkan pandanganku untuk menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan rumah sakit tersebut tiba-tiba

CKLEK! pintu ruangan dimana aku berada terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang teramat aku cintai. Yang tentu saja ia tidak mencintaiku juga, sungguh kasihan sekalikan aku ini.

'**Naruto POV End'**

CKLEK!

Pintu ruangan dimana Naruto berada terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam dan mata hitam yang menyerupai malam, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kau sudah sadar Dobe?" tanya sasuke

"Sa-Sasuke?" jawab Naruto yang merasa heran dengan kedatangan Sasuke. terakhir yang ia tahu Sasuke begitu Membencinya apakah… ah mustahil ia mau berbaikan lagi denganku pikir Naruto.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang terasa sakit Dobe?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan wajah stoicnya yang sedikit memperlihatkan kekhawatirannya.

"Ti-tidak… hanya saja… apa kau sudah tidak jijik lagi padaku Suke?" tanya Naruto.

"Bi-Bicara apa kau, kau itu sahabatku. Berhenti bicara seperti itu Dobe!" teriak sasuke OOC

Melihat Sasuke yang OOC seperti itu membuat Naruto mau tak mau tertawa, jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat wajah sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Di-diam kau!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto makin terkekeh melihat eksresi Sasuke. Merasa tengorokannya kering Naruto mencoba bergerak untuk mengambil gelas yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat kedua kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan seperti yang diinginkannya.

"A-apa yang terjadi pada kakiku?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang mulai berlinangan air mata. "Ke-kenapa tidak bisa di-digerakkan?" katanya lagi sambil memukul-mukul kakinya sendiri.

Sasuke merasa sakit melihat keadaan Naruto dengan perlahan ia mendekati Naruto lalu mendekapnya,.

"Maaf Naru… maafkan aku, Dokter bilang kedua kakimu… lumpuh…" kata Sasuke sambil mempererat dekapannya pada pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Lu-lumpuh? A-aku?" tanya Naruto yang mulai terisak.

"Maaf" lanjut Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? **KENAPA!**" teriak Naruto frustasi. Ia tidak percaya semua ini terjadi padanya.

Sasuke tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Sebelumnya tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke melihat Naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tidak pernah, yang ia tahu Naruto adalah anak yang selalu ceria. Sasuke sangat menyesal, benar-benar menyesal.

'**Skip time'**

Sudah 2 minggu Naruto di rawat di Konoha Hospital, dan selama itu pula-lah Sasuke selalu datang untuk melihat keadaannya. Awalnya Naruto tidak bisa menerima keadaannya yang sekarang, ia benar-benar tertekan begitu mengetahui bahwa ia tidak bisa berjalan lagi seperti sediakala. Perlahan dengan seiring waktu yang terus berjalan Naruto sedikit demi sedikit bisa menerima keadaannya. Itu semua berkat Sasuke yang selalu bersedia menemaninya, selalu berada disisinya walau terkadang Sasuke sering bertenglar dengan Kiba yang sekali-kali datang membesuk Naruto. Hal itu tak membuat Naruto sedih malah ia senang mengetahui bahwa masih ada orang yang mau menerima kekurangannya seperti ini.

Hari yang ditunggu sudah datang, hari dimana Naruto keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Semua barang-barangnya sudah dipack kedalam tas sekarang tinggal menungu Sasuke yang berjanji akan menjemputnya saja. Bahagia, itu lah yang dirasakannya saat ini.

'**Sasuke POV'**

Saat ini aku dalam perjalanan untuk menjemput Dobe yang katanya diperbolehkan pulang hari ini. Entah mengapa aku mau-maunya saja untuk melakukan semua ini untuknya. Awalnya memang karena merasa bersalah aku mau berada disisinya, murni pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang telah terjadi pada Naruto yang aku yakin seratus persen adalah kesalahanku yah walaupun ada unsur ketidak sengajaan. Tapi sekarang aku melakukan semuanya murni tulus dari dalam hatiku. Aku heran apa yang terjadi padaku, bukankah aku sangat membencinya yang mempunyai orientasi menyimpang? Tapi itukan bukan maunya mempunyai kelainan seperti itu. argh! Sial kenapa aku jadi terkesan membelanya seperti ini?.

'**Sasuke POV End'**

Sasuke yang terus sibuk dengan lamunanan tidak bergunanya terus menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar Naruto. Sesampainya dikamar Sassuke tidak menemukan sosok pemuda pirang yang dicarinya.

"Pasti di toilet" gumam Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah toilet.

Tok tok tok

"Dobe ayo cepat" kata Sasuke sambil mengetuk pintu toilet tersebut.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Segera Sasuke membuka pintu tersebut. Ia tidak menemukan Naruto disana. Sasuke mulai dilanda kepanikan.

"Cih… kemana sih Si Dobe itu?" rutuk Sasuke

Sasuke sudah mencari kesegala penjuru Rumah Sakit tersebut tapi tetap tak menemukan Naruto. "Taman" kata sasuke. ya, hanya di taman tempat yang belum ia cari, dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke berlari menuju taman Rumah Sakit tersebut, ia bingung apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sampai-sampai ia mencemaskan Naruto seperti ini.

Sesampainya di taman Sasuke langsung merasa lega begitu mendapatkan sosok yang dicarinya sedari tadi ada disana dan sedang tertidur dengan lelap. Sasuke heran entah apa yang membuat wajah Naruto yang kini tengah tertidur pulas terlihat begitu imut di matanya, perlahan tangannya terangkat tanpa sadar tangan itu bergerak menuju bibir Naruto dan mengusapnya pelan.

'Lembut' pikir sasuke. ia tak pernah menyangka bibir pemuda pirang berisik ini begitu lembut.

"Ngh…"

'A-apa yang telah kulakukan, arghh… sial, sial sial….' maki Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ngh… Teme? Kau sudah datang?" kata Naruto yang terbangun dari tidurnya

"Hn" Kata Sasuke langsung memasang wajah stoic andalannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Dobe? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu menunggu di kamar!" tanya Sasuke

"Itu salahmu Teme. Siapa suruh kau terlambat kesini, aku kan jadi bosan" kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

'Imut' batin Sasuke

"Hn, ayo pulang" lanjut Sasuke sambil mendorong kursi roda Naruto meninggalkan taman tersebut.

'**Skip time'**

Sudah seminggu Naruto mulai menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya walaupun semua itu harus dilakukannya di atas kursi roda. Tidak sedikitpun semangat yang dikeluarkan Naruto berkurang, ia masih tetap Naruto yang dulu di mata teman-temannya. Dan hal itu sungguh membuatnya bahagia. Naruto mengira teman-temannya akan memandang aneh pada dirinya, namun semua itu salah teman-temannya tetap seprti dulu.

Saat jam istirahat Naruto pergi bersama Kiba kekantin untuk mengisi perut yang sedari jam pelajaran pertama terus saja meronta minta diisi. Sedangkan Sasuke memutuskan untuk tetap berada di kelas, ia tidak suka tempat ramai.

"Ah… Kiba kau duluan saja, ada yang ketinggalan" kata Naruto

"Kita ambil bersama saja" kata Kiba

"Tidak, duluan saja. Tunggu aku ya, jangan dihabiskan semuanya sendirian kata naruto pada Kiba.

Hm… baiklah ku tunggu." Lanjut Kiba

Dengan perasaan senang Naruto menjalankan kursi rodanya yang sudah dilangkapi pengendali otomatis menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya dikelas Naruto melihat Sasuke yang di kelilingi teman-temannya.

"Benarkan Sasuke-kun?" kata seorang Gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura.

"Hn, begitulah" jawab Sasuke

"Aku derada disisinya hanya untuk memenuhi tanggung jawabku saja karena aku yang telah membutanya seperti itu" lanjut Sasuke

"Wah…wah…kau kejam sekali Sasuke, kasihan Naruto-chan" kata Gaara teman Sasuke yang satunya lagi.

"Kukira kau sudah ikut berubah orientasi Sasuke-kun" lanjut Ino

"Cih… Mustahil" lanjut Sasuke

**BRAK!**

'**Naruto POV'**

"Benarkan Sasuke-kun?" kata seorang gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura.

"Hn, begitulah" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku derada disisinya hanya untuk memenuhi tanggung jawabku saja karena aku yang telah membuatnya seperti itu" lanjut Sasuke.

"Wah…wah…kau kejam sekali Sasuke, kasihan Naruto-chan" kata Gaara teman Sasuke yang satunya lagi.

"Kukira kau sudah ikut berubah orientasi Sasuke-kun" lanjut Ino

"Cih… Mustahil" lanjut Sasuke.

**BRAK!**

Pintu kubuka dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang tentu saja membuat beberapa orang yang tengah berbincang tentangku menoleh, dapat kulihat raut wajah takut ddan cemas di wajah mereka tak terkecuali Sasuke.

"Na-Naru…" kata Sasuke yang terkejut melihatku.

'**End Naruto POV'**

"Na-naru…" kata Sasuke yang terkejut mendapati Naruto yang ada di pintu masuk kelas mereka. Ia semakin kaget ketika mendapati bulir bening yang menuruni pipi Naruto.

"Ne Teme terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku benar-benar senang walau dalam waktu yang singkat." Kata Naruto dan berlalu dari sana.

"Do-dobe tunggu!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengejar Naruto yang makin menjauh.

'**Sasuke POV'**

Shit! Apa yang telah kulakukan…. Aku pasti sudah menyakitinya, padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu ada disampingnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan….

"Dobe… tunggu!" teriakku sambil mengejar sosok pemuda blonde yang tengah melajukan kursi rodanya dengan cepat. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan image Uchiha yang kusandang, yang terpenting sekarang aku harus bisa menjelasan semua kesalah pahaman(?) tadi pada Naruto. Ehem… memang ini bukan kesalah pahaman, ini semua terjadi karena ego 'Uchiha' yang sudah mendarah daging padaku.

**Grep…**

"Dapat…"

'**Sasuke POV end'**

"Dapat…" kata Sasuke pada akhirnya

"Dobe… dengar dulu penjelasanku!" kata Sasuke kemudian.

"…"

"Na-naru… a-aku…"

"Terima kasih atas semuanya teme… walau hanya sebentar aku senang kau mau menemaniku. Aku tak perlu penjelasanmu, aku tahu Sasuke, kau malu berada di dekatku… kau… jijik padaku, benarkan? Aku tahu itu Suke" lirih Naruto.

Sakit, itu yang dirasakan Sasuke saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto barusan, tak dipungkiri semua yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar adanya. Tapi kenapa hatinya jadi sesakit ini? Ada yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai menggerakkan kursi rodanya dan berniat berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke tapi Sasuke segera menahan pergerakannya.

"Dobe, bukan itu maksudku…" kata Sasuke

"Sudahlah teme aku capek, biarkan aku pulang" kata Naruto lagi

Tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya dan membiarkan Naruto pergi, ia tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto lagi.

Kini ia tahu kenapa hatinya bisa sesakit itu ketika mendengar Naruto berkata Seperti tadi. Suka… ia menyukai Naruto, tidak Sasuke Uchiha Mencintai Uzumaki Naruto.

'**Skip time'**

Dengan langkah pasti Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kekediaman Uzumaki, ia sudah memantabkan hatinya untuk menjelaskan semuanya perasaannya pada Naruto. sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakannya di sekolah saja tapi sudah seminggu ini Naruto tidak masuk sekolah.

Tok tok tok

"Tunggu sebentar…" sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam dan begitu pintu dibukakan nampaklah sesosok wanita cantik berambut merah yang notabenya adalah ibunya Naruto, Kushina.

"Sasuke-kun…" kata Kushina

"Hn, apa Narutonya ada?" tanya Sasuke sopan

"Eh… Naruto? Kau tidak tahu ya? Naruto kan pergi ketempat Kakeknya di Tokyo"

"Pi-pindah?" kata Sasuke memastikan

"Entah mengapa di merengek-rengek minta dipindahkan…. Hah… anak itu…" lanjut Kushina

Kekagetan terlihat jelas di wajah Sasuke yang biasanya stoic itu. Sekarang ia tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Naruto. Apa yang harus dia lakukan pikir Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun kau tidak ingin masuk dulu?" tanya Kushina pada Sasuke

"Tidak… terima kasih… aku pamit dulu, permisi…" pamit Sasuke

"Hm, Hati-hati di jalan Sasuke-kun…" kata Kushina

"Eh… Sasuke-kun tunggu sebentar" teriak Kushina

Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya mendengar teriakan Kushina, ada apa? Pikirnya

"Ini, Naruto meninggalkan surat ini untukmu." Lanjut Kushina sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat.

"Hn, terima kasih" kata Sasuke dan berlalu dari sana

'**Skip time'**

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke langsung masuk kekamarnya dan mengurung diri disana. Dengan perlahan ia mulai membuka surat yang diberikan ibunya Naruto padanya tadi.

Dear Sasuke

Aku tahu kau melakukan semuanya karena rasa bersalahmu padaku Suke, tapi aku menganggap semua yang terjadi padaku bukanlah kesalahanmu. Bagaimanapun aku tak ingin selalu menyusahkanmu karena aku mencintaimu Teme, aku mencintaimu selalu.

Naruto

Air mata Sasuke jatuh menuruni pipi putihnya. Ia menangis, menyesal, itu yang dirasakannya sekarang. Benar kata orang penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto, sangat-sangat mencintaimu"

Selesai…. Horeeee… (Jingkrak-jingkrak) hm, maaf… Akhirnya selesai juga cerita yang ga jelas ini, cerita ini sih masih bisa dibilang cerita lama yang didaur ulang kembali… hehehe kritik, saran diharapkan maklu cerita ini masih jauh dari kata bagus.

Review please…

\(^0^)/


End file.
